His Butler, New Property
by twirledsundance
Summary: Now that it is Ciel's turn to serve his part of the Faustian contract, Sebastian decides against making a quick meal out of the boy's soul. Sebastian makes clear that he owns the boy in "body and soul" through rather unorthodox methods. The relationship of master and servant takes a dramatic flip and Ciel must adapt to his new life. Fluff, bdsm, yaoi, and very sour lemons.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so I'm not entirely sure how this story will be received, but clearly if you do not support yaoi, or this relationship then this is not the story for you, so I suggest clicking that little back button. But yeah, anyways, I'm definitely going down the bdsm route for this, mainly because I think it's fun to write about. Feel free to leave reviews and tell me what you liked, didn't like, or how I can improve! Happy reading you dirty little perverts ;)

The midnight air was nearly suffocating as Ciel slowly inhaled, awaiting the demon to rip apart his soul. Slowly and painfully. Yes, that is what he ordered but fear was beginning to take place of every other emotion he was experiencing. Pride. He had gotten revenge. Relief. None of his servants were killed in battle. Peace—or as close to any peace he had known since that day.

A green aura surrounded the canoe as his personal undertaker drifted across the endless shored ocean; it reminded him of the people who would weep over his demise.

A small smile slowly spread over his face. But now, time was up. They had arrived on the desolate island and he was cornered on a dusty bench with Sebastian inches from his face. He could feel his heart steadily rocking him from the confines of his ribcage. Just what the hell was taking so long? The unexpected squawk of a crow caused Ciel to startle and open his eyes.

"Master, you're trembling." Sebastian coolly remarked, his hand still softly pressed under the boy's jaw.

"I'm not." He replied mechanically, already anticipating his butler's words.

"Are you afraid?" Ciel lowered his eyes to his lap but his gaze was redirected while the grip around his face significantly tightened. A hard lump anchored deep in his throat as he ushered himself to peer into the hungry, glowing eyes. Awaiting a reply, a black eyebrow migrated upward and Ciel finally willed his lips to move.

In his sternest tone he replied "a deal is a deal. Do your worst." Amused, tiny fangs peeked from Sebastian's curled lips. _Ah master, you cannot act fearless in front of me. I have seen you writhe in fear since the beginning._

"Indeed, as you wish Master." Ciel wiped the troubled expression from his face and upheld his distinctive icy demeanor. He knew this was coming. He had known since he conjured the pact with the hell butler. None of this was unexpected, yet he found himself overwhelmed with dread.

"Shall we pick up where we left off?" Royal blue eyes widened as the velvety chords teased at the lobe of his ear. His fingertips clawed into the palms of his hands as the lips peeking with fangs hovered closer and closer.

"I suppose it's time for us to retire home." The boy retreated far into the eroded bench with his mouth loosely hung open. He raised a slender arm between himself and the butler, demanding an explanation.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Ah, you sound so hopeful all of a sudden." Sebastian swept the lithe figure into his arms and pressed him close to his muscular chest. Ciel's neck began to ache from the endeavor of keeping distance between himself and the demon yet he was quite weary and was struggling just to remain conscious. He opened and closed his eyes with pathetic weakness, silently searching for any ounce of explanation in Sebastian's unreadable eyes.

"Where are we going? Explain to me now." Ciel growled through his teeth, adjusting himself as Sebastian ascended into the air with grace. The condescending smile clearly calculating evil plans and the unbearable silence began to infuriate the boy as he landed a futile punch on his chest. His blood rose high as the butler continued his aimless smile. "Sebastian," he took impeccable care to separate each syllable in the phrase he had barked so many times, "This is an order!"

"I no longer take orders from you if you recall correctly, your end of the deal has been fulfilled." Surrendering and letting his head delicately fall into the trap of Sebastian's chest, the boy let out a sigh as the curse of exhaustion assaulted his body. He needed to know what his butler meant but his body was fighting against him. His eyes slowly hovered upward observing how the swishing wind tormented his former butler's inky thin hair.

"Huh?"

"You belong to me now."

"I thought you we're going to devour my soul." For a brief moment a frown plastered on the man's face.

"My sincerest apology Ciel, but it seems that your home was destroyed amidst all the chaos. Luckily I have a location arranged for our entertainment for the next few weeks until all repairs are complete. The servants will need some time to recover as well, so that must be considered."

"What the hell did you just call me?" He cracked his eye opened and burnt the demon with his own hellish stare. Where did the bastard get off with a first name basis?

"Perhaps you should not get yourself so worked up over trivial matters, Ciel."

"You never answered my question fool—ahh." Ciel arched his neck back as the ball of the demon's finger probed into his ribcage. He shifted uncomfortably as the digit continued to dig around his sensitive skin.

"Oh Ciel, why would you be so ignorant to think I would just have a momentarily delight with you? After all, I have spent over three years assisting with your revenge. The longer the wait, the better the meal and I have been waiting far too long." The sinewy frame ceased squirming, unsure of where Sebastian was getting at.

"You lied to me. I do not deserve to be alive Sebastian. Kill me now, consume my soul." He buried his head below the sturdy shoulder and exhaled heavily, anything to shield himself from the filthy night air freezing his vulnerable body. "That was the deal." Muttered the boy softly.

"That decision is no longer held in your regard. Surely you haven't forgotten this quickly?"

The boy grunted quietly into the ripped cloth of Sebastian's suit. Why did it feel like nothing had changed? They were going back to rest and resume life, though that went beyond what was even comprehendible under the contract guidelines. The warm pulsing of Sebastian's skin sent a wave of comfort over his body as he settled further into the demon's trap. Nothing had changed. That was what he wanted to believe, but couldn't. Nothing was this perfect. Ciel never was one of the lucky ones to have his cake and eat it too.

…

"Ciel, how are you feeling?" The teen slapped a hand to his forehead and let out an earnest groan. Everything ached, the comforter piled on top of his body held him hostage from large movements; it was difficult to take in his surroundings. Everything was pitch black except for a thin glowing strip on the floor emanating from the glaze of the moon. Ciel let his eyes flutter shut as a knowing hand cupped the bottom of his face. Something involuntary caused the other to nuzzle his face against the hand, though reason soon flooded his senses.

"Sebastian?" Thrashing his head from side to side, Ciel began to huff in frustration. He stiffened as the face enveloped in darkness focused before him. "Sebastian! What time is it?"

"Oh, a little after midnight I suppose." His hand slipped for the other's cheek and slid under the sheets to find the boy's abdomen. "Are you still in pain from your wound?" He gave several slight nudges with his thumb and paid careful attention to the boy's reaction.

"No! I'm fine." The pitch of his voice heightened slightly to indicate otherwise.

"Wonderful then." He lightly patted the boy on the head and smiled softly. "Would you care for some tea?"

Ciel's eyes widened a fraction. It was incredibly difficult to form coherent thoughts with the flush of Sebastian's scent deluging his senses; a warmth spread from the core of his being as the hand on the crown of his head lightly ruffled his bed head.

Sebastian was still gliding across the room with his stacking of tea equipment, pouring the liquid from a yards height into the cup.

"Show off", muttered the teen as he extended an arm for the cup. He contently sighed and rested his head on the cold frame of the bed. It was strange. His soul did not belong to him anymore yet here he was resting in leisurely sheets, sipping earl grey tea. Alert, wide eyes scanned the unfamiliar room that was embellished in colors of deep burgundies and browns. The room was mainly bare aside from the glorious color scheme, though a lone desk lurked in the shadows of a far corner. His gaze hovered upward to Sebastian, still clad in his impeccable suit. He assumed the butler had cleaned up his appearance before he awoke. Also his severed arm had returned, but he didn't expect anything less from a demon.

"If we're dropping the formalities, then change out of that ridiculous butler's attire." The young boy sneered through a swallow of tea.

"Oh? Is someone already deprived?"

"Deprived of what?"

"Nothing, I suppose. I just considered you would be much happier to be alive and spared the pain of being consumed, but it seems as if I was wrong in assuming that."

"Sebastian, I'm tired."

"Ciel, could I ask you a favor?" Sebastian dug a knee into the adjacent side of the bed; the soft fabric crackled between the friction of his suit as Ciel raised himself upward. Sebastian saw the struggle in his expression and offered a hand of aid on the small of his back. Ciel's embarrassed eyes glued to his lap knowing the other was penetrating him with his own stare.

"Yes?"

"You must forgive me for this, as I have chosen this ending for my own selfish reasons. I'm not sure whether it's fair to you or not." A shudder rippled through his spine as the ominous words hit his ears.

"H-Huh—ahhh" Ciel shuttled his eye is discomfort as his head banged against the unforgiving frame. The teen began to adjust but found himself pinned by Sebastian's powerful body. "What are you doing?" A sinister smirk threatened to pull at the corners of the man's lips as he continued.

Sebastian held the boy's fragile face between his thumb and index finger, luxuriating in the naïve countenance of the Earl before him. The gleaming moonlight graced his fair, story-book face, while a single great eye foretold all the emotions blaring in the boy's mind. Slowly, the demon drew his free hand to Ciel's lower abdomen. A sizzle hissed off the boy's tongue, reminding him of the gunshot wound.

"This is causing you pain?" Sebastian politely inquired while again inserting the ball of his finger around the other side of his rib. Ciel swallowed the growing lump in his throat and presented Sebastian with a chunk of silence to admire.

The sinister fingers on Ciel's abdomen traced upward while a thumb smoothed over his nipple. Ciel flushed in embarrassment as a moan escaped his lips. He was mortified by the sounds that had just passed his lips and wanted nothing more than to sink into the bed and disappear. His eyes were closed tightly, but he could feel Sebastian's burning gaze on his vulnerable body.

"It seems that you are enjoying this a little too much." Huffing irritably, Ciel perched on his elbows and backed further into the headboard with his single eye in utter dismay. "I am merely checking to see how your wounds are healing up in depth; there is nothing to be coy about. You look as if I am about to eat you." He chuckled teasingly while wedging his hand under the boy's eye-patch. The black cloth fell to the Ciel's lap so his emotion-filled gape was completely exposed. Sebastian took a moment to luxuriate in all the anxiety pulsing from the contract plastered on the dark blue pool. A dull heat thrummed from the Faustian symbol on his own hand which ironically only reacted when the boy desired something from him. What ever could he want now?

Ciel busied himself by meticulously scratching at the black fabric in his lap, purposely avoiding the stare of jovial condescension from the other.

"Ciel, what's the matter?" Sebastian casually grabbed the eye patch from the other's lap and fondled it between his fingers so no distractions would be presented before the boy.

"I just want to ask a question." The timid, child-like tone he currently used reminded Sebastian of their first night together. The night where the only task as a butler he could properly execute was warming up milk and honey for the abused, malnourished soul. To think that damaged soul had grown and become so much stronger. Sebastian knew the time put into to becoming the child's lapdog would pay off, and at last, the day had come where Ciel was now his property.

"Depending on the degree, I may have an answer."

"What am I doing here?"

"I wonder. If you think about it more, I'm sure it will become abundantly clear. For now though, you are exhausted so sleep in as much as you like." Sebastian gracefully touched his cheek and slid both feet to the ground and padded to the doorway before giving a final bow. Ciel, still upright raised an eyebrow unsure of what exactly had changed now that the contract was in Sebastian's hands. Time would tell, but he hated being in the dark.

"But wait!"

"Tomorrow." The voice trailed from outside the door. Ciel threw the covers from his legs and dashed across the room, tossing the door open with all his might. The hallway was void of light, windows, and most of all Sebastian. Ciel desired to chase after his former butler but there was something malicious in the darkness, so ineptly, the boy saw the pointlessness in blindly stumbling through the daunting hallway. With paralytic slowness, the Earl returned to his bed and crumpled under the covers. Sleep refused to bless his drained body, so he stared at the ceiling and grumbled in scathing tones. He was thoroughly disoriented enough for incomplete thoughts to race through his head, so he refused to think about why he remained alive. It was going to be a long, lonely night with no butler to protect him from his own demons.

…

"Oh my, past noon and Ciel is still in bed?" Footsteps staccato against the hard floor roused the Earl before Sebastian had a chance to wake him.

Ciel's eyes slowly peeled open to meet lively sunlight pouring through a curtain drawn window. His thin chest swelled with a breath of exasperation. All those hours of rest, and he still felt as if he hadn't slept a wink. Lucid nightmares plagued him as soon as his body relented to the desire for sleep. All the flashbacks he had so desperately been trying to forget always seemed to invade wherever peace seemed imminent.

Sebastian observed the thin layers of sweat covering the Earl's body. His dark bangs damply stuck to his forehead like a second skin.

"I presume you had an uneasy night." Ciel craned his neck in interest as a hand was extended in his direction.

"I wouldn't call it a good night, but I'm okay." He continued to rub the sleep out of his eye with his knuckles and stopped to examine the other.

It was a strange sight really for Sebastian to be out of uniform. There was never a time where Ciel did not see Sebastian clad in his butler suit. Even if the attire was ripped to shreds in battle, the man refused to change into something more sensible. He always waited until another pressed suit was presented before him, as it was not suitable for a young master to witness his butler in such a disagreeable manner.

Still, Ciel did not have much to complain about regarding Sebastian's appearance. As usual, he looked too perfect. Clearly not a man of this world. Black pants, creviced in all the right places clung to the man's legs while a white collared shirt hugged against his chest. As for the finishing touch, a navy tie hung from his lean neck, complimenting the outfit with sublime precision.

"Come on, it would benefit you to get some sunlight and fresh air." Ciel pursed his lips in thought, not particularly desiring to stride from the bounds of his solitary room. His eye glanced to the open window and back to the man before him.

"I will meet you outside. The patio is right down the hall, the last door on the right." Ciel sat up, slightly bewildered. Each time he dressed himself, he was far from the mark of being presentable. Reluctantly, he stumbled to the towering chest and was thankful that one of his usual outfits was pressed and ready to be taken from the hanger. Assembling and matching his own outfit was already proven to be a fruitless endeavor in the past, so he was thankful Sebastian spared him the unnecessary embarrassment.

After fumbling with the buttons for countless minutes, Ciel finally managed to fasten the light coat correctly. He proceeded to slide on his matching Bermuda shorts and clumsily tucked his undershirt into the waistband. The ribbon around his neck flowed inelegantly, but no matter how many times he repeated the ritual, he could not tie it in any comparable manner to his former butler.

Many moons had passed before the Earl trailed through the hallway. No sunlight was granted permission in the hallway, but it wasn't as daunting as last night knowing that Sebastian was right around the corner. Still, he didn't care to remain in the small space alone, so he picked up his casual saunter to a galloping stride. At last the last door on the right stood before him; he encircled his hand around the polished knob and stepped in.

The sun was positioned high in the sky, blaring down with all its fury. A luscious garden encompassed the outdoor patio while blue flowers peppered the perfectly kempt grass. A modern black outdoor sitting area was placed in the middle with a smiling Sebastian in one of the chairs. Ciel felt the earth stop upon witnessing the smile.

"You may sit down." The overdreamed voice held him with its fluctuating, feverish warmth, and suddenly it felt a lot hotter outside then before. The Earl realized the foolishness of his jacket and began to wrestle with impossible buttons once more. As his instructors taught him, he simultaneously sat in his chair and peeled his jacket over the back.

"So, how does it feel?" Sebastian inquired while setting aside cups for himself and the boy.

"What are you blabbering about?"

"I suppose I am regarding your successful revenge, and the loss of your soul." Ciel glanced upward but only found himself loss in the pale magic of the demon's face. A demon was supposed to seduce its prey, but Ciel refused to fall victim.

The feeling of defiance and scornful solidarity was reborn in the boy's strata. There was no way he could show weakness before the man.

"Like I said, a deal is a deal."

"You also said 'that which is lost can never be returned.'"

"And your point?" Ciel casually balanced his elbows on the black laced table and rested his chin on his hands.

The demon chuckled and leaned over to refasten Ciel's neck ribbon. Ciel stared directly ahead until the deed was done, evidently annoyed by Sebastian's post-butler tendencies. "It's clear you have been tormenting yourself in ignorance." Ciel grimaced as the other carefully poured his favorite tea into a familiar tea cup. It was his father's cup. He couldn't tell whether to be thankful or disturbed that the demon traveled all the way back to the wreckage to retrieve the heirloom. It wasn't exactly precious to the Earl, but it was nice to have a piece of his father in the strange mansion.

"Just come out and say it! I don't have time to decode your nonsense." The boy took a small sip and left the cup on the table.

"You belong to me. Soul and body."

Ciel hacked on the tea traveling down his esophagus and struggled for air. Sebastian merely crossed his arms and concurred it was not what the boy expected to hear.

"Ciel, I have prepared cucumber sandwiches and strawberry tarts. Please have some." The spreading lamentation plagued Ciel's face as he found what the demon said was true, so why was the bastard being so normal to him? As if nothing had happened? He couldn't wrap his head around it, but his growling stomach trumped his brainpower and quick, eager hands snatched at the delicate sandwiches.

Stuffing his face gave the boy something to do, so he continually avoided the ruby eyes as much as possible. The sun slowly moved westward while the temperature dropped significantly. The Earl was forced to slide his coat back on, but he didn't bother to flounder with the hateful buttons.

"It's getting late." Ciel observed, suddenly uncomfortable by the silence.

"Time means little, I hardly notice its passing." For the tiniest part of a second, Ciel met the demon's eyes to search for any emotion but merely found a face perfectly smooth and blank.

Sebastian laughed obtrusively, obviously unaffected by the tense atmosphere. He looked pointedly at the teen and stated "let us remain outside to see the sun set. It's part of the small list of things I still cherish from the rotten world."

"More than cats?" Ciel retorted.

"Let's not be ridiculous. Of course not."

Ciel rolled his eyes, but couldn't disagree with the butler's sense of beauty. He watched as the last light of the sun smoldered blood red against the horizon. It was lovely enough to satisfy an artist. Certain the demon was distracted, Ciel took a moment to watch how enthralled Sebastian was with the sight. It was as if the man had been granted access to all the cats in the world. For a tiny moment, the last sunshine fell on his face with an almost romantic expression.

"Ciel."

"W-What?" the boy inclined his head down to hide the high-color in his cheeks. He hoped the demon didn't realize he was admiring the way Sebastian's black hair fell across his forehead in a smooth, dark sheet.

He mentally kicked himself. Why would he even think thoughts like that to begin with? Sure, the former butler was absolutely beautiful and unworldly, but he wasn't supposed to admire him. These unnecessary emotions were crowding in on both sides, and suddenly the Earl didn't feel too well.

"Are you feeling unwell? Perhaps we should go inside." Ciel huffed, since when could the bastard read minds?

"Okay." Ciel tossed a final glance to the clouds above the setting sun, streaked with scarlet and purple. He didn't desire to be outside when darkness gained dominance over the sun. Evil, immoral deeds were committed in the dark, and even the stars offered little protection from any onslaught.

Sebastian led the way back to where the boy had come from. The daunting hallway seemed longer than before, so Ciel picked up the pace. He was at least three steps behind the demon. It was comforting to have Sebastian there with him; at least he could protect him from the shadows playfully lingering on the walls, plotting for a suitable moment to attack.

The demon escorted him to the familiar door. He grinned and bowed slightly, his hands politely pressed together against his sternum. Ciel passed into his room and collapsed on his bed as if the day has been spent with strenuous activity.

"Sebastian, I am incredibly bored. There is no work to be done, no trades to be made, no tasks to be fulfilled. How am I supposed to endure it?"

Sebastian's thin lips twitched. "You desire to be entertained?"

"Yes." There was no hint of bluff in the boy's hard gaze.

"If I couldn't manage that then I wouldn't be a very good host, now would I?"

A shudder rippled through his wiry frame. "You mean to tell me, this is your mansion?"

"Why, of course. Like humans, demons enjoy outings too. I must apologize for all the dust though, it has been many years since any soul has stepped foot in here."

Sebastian began to approach, his shoulders shifted with every panther-like step. Ciel clenched his fists, suddenly unsure if he meant what he said before. With a hint of a smile on his face, the demon perched on the edge of the bed, climbing toward him like a thirsty animal. Ciel remained motionless, his eyes glued to the man before him. Fear shot through his being upon seeing thin, hungry lips twitch, suddenly giving the demon a very hostile appearance.

Ciel opened his mouth to shout, but was cut off as he was attacked. In a tangle of body parts, Sebastian effortlessly pinned Ciel's arms above his head with an opened palm. The Earl wriggled and attempted to reposition himself but was met with savage ferocity as the demon's tongue unfolded and plunged into his own mouth. His nerve endings tingled in recognition as the skilled tongue explored every canvas and curve in the boy's mouth. Motionless, unable to move, Ciel had no choice as Sebastian continued to infiltrate and take advantage of his body.

Ciel swallowed the threatening gag in the back of his throat. He could feel Sebastian's lips curl against his own and was thankful Sebastian was giving him a break. His breath was languishing and vision blurred. He weakly tugged at the heavy hand on his wrists and moaned in frustration when the demon refused to relent. Ciel curled his knees, suddenly nervous by the violent eyes alight with hunger.

The Earl swallowed the film forming in his throat and gazed into the pale face with a messy, raven frame.

"S-Sebastian." His breath hissed quite audibly off his tongue.

"Is this suitable entertainment, little Earl?" A reply was spent on a rusty tongue. Ciel struggled to gain his breath though Sebastian couldn't help but enjoy how pathetic his former-master looked.

"Se-bas-tian." He cried out again with breaths rasping his gullet.

The demon leaned close to the boy's face, his hair tickling his face. Any awareness splintered apart as the demon's tongue flicked from his lips and licked the boy's ear lobe. Ciel locked his jaw and tightened his eyes, fearful that the pleasure he felt would be reflected in his pitiful gape.

"Now, now. That's master to you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sebastian! I can't breathe!" Ciel continued to churn underneath the demon's heavy form. Rough hands merged through his dark hair, tugging him further into the demon's fiendish orbit. The boy's complaints fell on deaf ears as Sebastian continued to suffocate him with his tongue and yank on his hair with unrestrained savagery.

The boy gagged on the relentless muscle plunging further down his throat and began to cough uncontrollably during the immutable onslaught. Sebastian moved back from the boy so he could see his delicate features tightening from the fire in his lungs. Wild eyes cooled, as if suddenly being swooped back to reality. The coughing and gagging forced him to relive when the boy first had an asthma attack. His persona of a demon and a butler was shattered during that moment which foretold the unknown outcome of Ciel's life. Helpless was what he was in that situation, but it would never happen again. The boy was his and he intended to be with him forever.

"Hold on!" Ciel snatched his chance at freedom and leapt from his timorous position, attempting to leverage himself to his elbows. His endeavor proved futile as the demon shoved him back down with sparse effort. The Earl brought both hands to his mouth as another coughing fit ensured. Before long, his eyes were misty with tears while his breath came in staccato, pitiful gasps.

Sebastian leaned back, his legs still straddling the teen's chest leaving him pinned below. He brought a hand under his chin and observed how deathly pale the boy's face was. He pursed his lips in thought; clearly the boy could not handle too much. As much as he wanted to squeeze the breath from the Earl and watch as his fiery eyes blared with passion, there was a decent chance he would induce him into an asthma attack. That wasn't the sort of reaction or result he desired from the "torture" he had in mind.

Sebastian exhaled a gust of air, debating internally on how to approach more sensibly.

"Sebastian?" The demon grimaced in thought, coming up short for answers for once, but quickly composed his face for Ciel's sake.

"Yes?" He brought a hand to the Earl's cheek and graced him with a pious smile. The boy rattled silently in his grasp, mentally preparing himself for another unstoppable advance. Sebastian let his hand gently fall and repositioned himself off the boy's chest, stepping to the ground. He simply wasn't ready.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sebastian stopped. His voice was not brittle, or icy, but nearly needy. That was a change. He turned around and was surprised to meet the Earl on the edge of the mattress balancing on his hands and knees, still struggling to catch his breath.

"It appears that you have had enough for one night." The demon continued to walk toward the door, more quickly than his casual saunter in an effort to usher a reaction from Ciel.

"No, I'm okay. Really." Sebastian stopped again and smiled, just a tiny movement at the corner of his lips.

"You desire more?" Amused, the demon turned on his heels, plastered a hand to his hip and faced the boy.

Suddenly the twisted thoughts in his mind roared to life.

"It's not quite my choice, now is it?" Finally catching his breath, Ciel folded his arms resolutely and squared his shoulders. Sebastian smirked, that's what made him crave the boy even more. One moment he was pathetically thrashing under the demon's control, and the next he was displaying fierce defiance against every entity in the universe. Sebastian was desperately curious as to what caused the boy's thick veneer of composure to crack and crumble on all sides—of course those occasions were small and even considering the boy's tainted past, he maintained his calmness under the most severe conditions.

He wanted inside the boy's soul, his mind.

"Very well then, I shall return shortly." Sebastian padded back to the side of the bed and pulled a metallic dangler hanging from a lamp on its corresponding table. Artificial light bathed the corner of the room and illuminated Ciel's confused expression. Sebastian placed a kiss on the boy's forehead and started out the room. Ciel narrowed his eyes in black suspicion as the demon turned the corner. Sebastian spilled his laughter with prodigality, entertained by something Ciel didn't care to velvety chuckles echoed softly from the hall and bounced around the Earl's lonesome room. Eventually the laughter began to fade, leaving silence to consume the rest.

Childish dreams began to materialize in Ciel's mind. He hated being alone. Asking Sebastian to remain in his room while he slept was a punch to his pride but he weighed it over being paranoid of the evils after him at night. Navy eyes, wide and alert, scanned the room for any lurking danger.

"S-Sebastian?" the muscles in his body were frozen. It felt as if thousands of eyes were watching him, patiently yet imminently waiting for him to make the wrong move to ensure his destruction.

Ciel continued to stare straight at the opened door, hopeful his ex-butler would come rushing in upon hearing his desperate call. The longer he looked, the more his eyes adjusted to the darkness spilling from the hallway. A small light blared from the obscurity, as if the crowding walls had their own sun. Ciel perched up, suddenly intrigued by the tiny light. Like a bug attracted to an outdoor lamp, Ciel meticulously slid from bed and slowly approached.

Something ominous whispered for him to return to his safe haven, but he shook the feeling off. The corner approached. No sounds were heard. In the huge manor, there was no chance of knowing where Sebastian was, but if he was anywhere close, the reverberations of his sleek shoes hard against the ground would surely be audible. Ciel inhaled as he peered around the corner expecting something horrible to greet him.

A candle. So small, yet managing to be significant in the blackness.

Ciel stood frozen, mesmerized by the slow, watery movement of the flame rolling up into the air like a dancing ribbon.

"I can see everything." The Earl whispered to himself while turning in a full circle. Portraits hung on both sides of the hallway. Ciel wandered up to the closest one and examined the tall, slender man clad in farming attire. His eyes enlarged upon recognizing the young man. "These weren't here before?"

He craned his neck in interest, extremely inquisitive of all the strange portraits.

A train conductor. A chef. A music instructor. A doctor. A teacher.

"What the hell?" His eyes crinkled like an apprehensive eyed poker player. Balancing on his tip toes, Ciel hovered closer to the portrait of a farmer, taking every detail into consideration. It was certainly Sebastian with the characteristic grin of jovial condescension painted on his face. Puzzled, the boy cocked his head as questions came flooding into his mind.

"Ciel." An alto, stern voice called from the darkness.

The boy gasped loudly and tripped over his feet, throwing himself into the adjacent wall.

Sebastian emerged from the darkness as the light of the candle blazed on his face. He gave the boy a concerned look as Ciel rotated his shoulder in discomfort.

"You startled me." He repositioned himself subtly into a defensive position while Sebastian approached.

"What are you doing out here? I did not give you permission to leave."

Ciel scowled at the thought. "_Permission?" _

"Yes, little Earl, _permission._" Sebastian teased by mimicking the boy's annoyed tenor. He casually leaned against the wall, his body silhouetting against the portrait-filled wall.

"Sebastian, what are all these pictures?"

"I'm surprised you don't know."

"That's why I asked in the first place!" He repeated in a voice like splintered ice.

"Why, they are the personas I have served for other Faustian contracts. Humans have strange wishes and are willing to relinquish their souls for a slothful life without a purpose." Ciel shuddered. All these portraits reflected souls that have been consumed and lost. Never to be seen or heard of again.

"No purpose? You mean they just wanted you to do their job and earn them money? Does that happen often?" Ciel recalled how desperate he was while accidently conjuring a demon, and even in the depths of his despair, he understood in full the consequences of sacrificing his soul. He couldn't wrap his head around the concept of the other Faustian contracts Sebastian had served—the ends in no matter justified the means. It didn't add up.

"Yes, they did not seek any true goal. Certainly nothing worth sacrificing a soul for. All humans desire is wealth earned without struggle. For the longest time, I stalked soul after soul. I was rewarded with the quick easy meals I desired. These insolent humans would violate the contract one way or another and their soul would be mine in a matter of weeks, sometimes months if an ounce of intelligence was present."

Ciel opened his mouth to interrupt but Sebastian wriggled a warning finger in front of his face and continued.

"I continued this pathetic way of living for countless years, until I was consumed by my own pointless life. I was weary. Sick of the human race and all its disgrace—even I, a demon, despised being presented by their side. At some point, I grew disgusted by the taste of a human soul completely. I found myself questioning my own existence. 'What am I doing here?' I would ask myself every minute of every day. I began to consider ending my own life to escape from the utter pointlessness of it all, but then something extraordinary happened."

"What?" Ciel inquired, suddenly aching to know the answer.

"I met a human that was entirely consumed by hate, revenge, and desperation yet remained pure from all the tarnishes of mankind. Even with that marking etched onto your flesh by that wretched clan, you are still clean. Suddenly, I had hope for my being."

The Earl placed a hand on the wall to steady himself, fighting for any words to slip from his tongue. Should he say 'thank you' for his soul being spared from consumption or something sentimental about saving the demon from his self-homicide?

Ciel hesitated, and then forced himself to ask the question that had been gnawing at him since he staggered into the hall. "Where is the portrait signifying our contract?"

"I had something more unique in mind." Ciel met the ruby gaze for the tiniest part of a second, and then looked down. Sebastian's eyes flickered to the tiny, yet significant candle then back to Ciel.

"It burns on and on. No matter how long it is enveloped in darkness, it will continue to blare." The flame burned fatly as though fed not merely from the wax, but from the substance of thick air.

His lips were set in satisfaction as Ciel finally understood. "The candle?" He questioned, still unsure of himself.

"A symbol of perseverance is rather suitable, is it not? Now come along, I don't particularly care to reflect on these past lives. Besides, I have something interesting waiting for you." He weaved his arm under the boy's legs and hoisted him up. Ciel folded his arms against his own chest, overwhelmed by what Sebastian would call "weakness", which was completely laid out before him. He buried his head into the demon's pressed, white shirt, and mumbled "what was the point of telling me all this, idiot."

At last, the two arrived at the bedroom. The curtain was still drawn back. In the darkened twilight the moon was lopsided, nearly full; the luscious grass reflected bright under its gracious shine. Sebastian gingerly placed the boy back on the bed, allowing a moment for Ciel to unwind his arms from around his neck. He took notice of how beautiful the boy's tiny features appeared bleached pale under the moonlight.

"Now Ciel, you trust me right?" something mischievous yet sincere colored the demon's expression.

The hair on the Earl's arms stood straight up and his tongue was suddenly dry. He fought for the words after considering the question for a moment. "I—well, I suppose."

"And you know I wouldn't do anything to permanently harm you?"

"_Permanently?"_

The boy rubbed his palms together, spreading the sweat on his hands. He fought to cloak his uneasiness by averted the demon's hard stare. He glanced outside and watched how the stars pinpricked the fabric of twilight—somehow the tiny jewels offered a sensation of peace.

Sebastian chortled and began to move around the room. The lines around Ciel's eyes rumpled into tiny spider webs while he closely followed each movement the demon made.

Sebastian leaned into a dark corner and gathered an unknown object into his grasp. Ciel's heart thrummed upon hearing harsh, metal clanking from whatever Sebastian was holding. The clacking noise moved in synch with the demon's steps. Ciel felt his brain thrashing in a relentless, turbulent riot.

"I recant what I said." Ciel whispered under his breath as the daunting chains reflected under the stars.

"What's with that look, Ciel? Are you not familiar with achieving pleasure through pain?"

"Come again?" A great peel of laughter resonated Sebastian's vocal chords.

"You have been gaining pleasure through other's pain since I have had the preference of knowing you, so why not take it a step further?"

Ciel's expression shifted from strained understanding to shadowy distrust. His mind was numb as Sebastian began to pick at the knot of his tie. Soon, the small garment was draped over the desk chair. The Earl closed his eyes as the bed dipped and rolled from the weight of another body. He couldn't remember how to open his eyes, but his arms were being held above his head like before. Something clinked to a portentous melody and a biting coolness encircled his wrists, anchoring them close together.

"What are you doing?" Ciel tugged aggressively at the bonds but was met with silence as Sebastian intricately wrapped shackles around his limbs, splaying them in all different directions. Hooks and parts of the bedframe effectively restrained him to the bed. Ciel glanced around, unsure of what was holding his wrists in place but assumed there was something similar to a hook under the bed.

"It will be okay, trust me." The silky voice caressed his stormy nerves.

The hold on his bound hands slid to cup his face, Ciel closed his eyes as Sebastian's starving stare penetrated him bone-deep.

"I want you to look at me." The boy's eyes fluttered open, allowing Sebastian to luxuriate in the occasion of having the boy completely under his control. More knowledgeable of Ciel's limits, Sebastian carefully placed his lips against the Earl's. Ciel wound his hands around the chains, preparing himself for an animalistic assault, but was met with stroking softness as mesmerizing lips pressed against his own. The boy inhaled as the demon's dancing tongue brought a fiery heat to the cold midnight air. Between them, the rest of the world was nonexistence.

Ciel's breath hitched as Sebastian's burning kisses grew more urgent. Ciel cranes his neck upward, allowing Sebastian more access to his mouth. The Earl could feel his own desire welling in his chest, igniting an emotion of lust once deemed impossible from his cold life. Sebastian's tongue flicked from his grinning lips and began to pierce further between Ciel's opened lips.

The demon took careful notice of the boy's breathing. It was enough to prove a position reaction was elicited from Sebastian's attention, unlike the panicked thrashing that arose during the last encounter.

Sebastian brushed a strand of dark hair from Ciel's cheek as it slid past his ear. His thumb gently grazed the boy's earlobe, rewarding him with an approving moan.

"See." Sebastian purred in his ear while simultaneously popping the buttons from his own shirt. Ciel gave an undetectable nod, remaining in a trance as the demon seductively shrugged his bare shoulders from the white shirt. Ciel's eyes widened at the perfectly sculpted chest presented before him. Disoriented by the impeccable, unholy heathen before him, Ciel barely noticed the red eyes slit like a pursuing cat and the peering claw slicing his clothing.

Ciel shuddered violently as shreds of cloth tumbled from all sides of his shaky body.

"Please don't." The Earl clenched his hands around the chains, suddenly fearful the demon was going to rip him apart.

Ciel shuttled an eye open to see Sebastian's gaze had returned to its earlier state. The Earl's gape trailed down to the man's black nails, and was relieved to see no talons present. The boy sighed as the demon was generous enough to keep his underwear intact.

"I wouldn't do something like that to the only thing that makes my life worth anything." Ciel breathed in his scent, feeling himself melt under the promise. Sebastian trailed his finger along the boy's exposed side, resurrecting the lust that was once dormant in his soul.

"Sebastian, don't say things like that. Honestly."

"You're awfully talkative all of a sudden. Too much for now." The demon presented his fingers in front of the boy. "Suck." He commanded.

The Earl's face took on a tropical burn. Hesitantly, his lips parted, allowing the slender digits to slip into his mouth. Unsure of how to proceed, Ciel let his tongue lazily circle the fillings in his mouth. Sebastian moaned favorably as he slid his fingers from the Earl's tantalizing mouth.

"That's a good boy." Sebastian murmured in his ear in a raspy voice.

With the moistened digits, Sebastian began to encircle the boy's nipples. He noticed how Ciel's knees curled against the restraints and his wrists weakly tugged at the chains. Sebastian stimulated the dusky bud until it perked up in gratification, he moved on to the right one and gave a similar treatment.

"Ahh, Sebastian." Ciel arched his back slightly.

"No, address me as master."

"W-What? Why the hell would I do that?" Ciel snapped from the pleasure, his eyes hardened in disobedience.

"Is that so? So you are saying you refuse?"

Ciel's lips flared behind his teeth. "I explicitly refuse to address you as master."

A hand flew forward, whipping across the boy's face. The crack of skin echoed across the walls. Vibrations of pain began to reverberate into a small fire on the boy's cheek. Not a sound was made by Ciel as he stared at the demon with an expression of mingled incredulity and mortification. A red rash slowly expanded to the boy's lower jaw—perhaps he had stuck him harder then he intended. Sebastian couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped from his lips. It truly was a masterpiece of irony that he should be the one slapping the boy around without regard.

"I'll give you another chance." Sebastian reeled his hand back further, ensuring a second slap that would sting more than the latter.

"Wait!" Ciel flinched as the ivory hand soared toward his face, but halted a hair before impact.

"Is there something you would like to say, I give you permission to speak." The Earl felt himself die a little inside as Sebastian put emphasis on the word "permission".

Ciel remained silent as Sebastian looked back pointedly.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ciel struggled to part his lips. A faint sigh escaped his lungs before meeting the crimson gaze.

"This isn't necessary." Sebastian's lips sunk in dissatisfaction.

"And." The demon swam onto the boy's chest and perched an elbow on his lung. Ciel gasped, the shock wore off, leaving fear in its absence. The weight on his chest buried further downward, leaving him writhing in a broken rhythm of ragged breathing. Muffled cries droned on as Sebastian refused to relent.

"P-Please, stop." He begged through involuntary stinging tears. Every lingering struggle in his favor grew fainter and fainter. Sebastian grinned a wide, face-stretching smirk.

"Say it." Ciel let out a weak, impatient breath. He churned the thought over and over again. It would be embarrassing but the threat on his chest was overwhelming and beginning to numb his concern for pride. Sebastian's lusty eyes burned with a gruesome light as he felt the boy mustering the rest of his breath to shout the desired word.

"Master!" Sebastian relieved Ciel and observed as the boy's thin chest swelled with a breath of exasperation. He grumbled under his gasps in scathing tones—something about the dirty ways of demons. Sebastian gave a small nod in agreement and smiled, with the lines on his eyes fanning out of the corners.

"Very good. You will spare yourself preventable pain if you merely listen. Understand?" Ciel attempted to conceal the tremors reverberating violently down his spine. Dark brows slanted over slightly bulging eyes as Sebastian rewarded him with a passionate kiss. The Earl's body tensed as the demon's skin softly brushed against his own with each deliberate movement. The demon knotted his fingers in the boy's locks, pulling him deeper in. Tongues fought for dominance, though Sebastian effortlessly won as he threatened the boy but sliding the talented muscle further down his throat.

Sebastian pulled back. Ciel rolled his eyes, irritated with being left unsatisfied once again. His lips opened then closed, thinking better of what he was going to stay.

"You may speak."

"Nothing. Just continue." His voice was gruff, attempting to hide the pleasure and pain rushing through his body like a mad whirlwind.

"Now, now, where are your manners?"

His heart stuttered. He glowered with anger plastered in every ounce of his expression. Navy, violent eyes were alight with a challenge as the seconds ticked by. Sebastian's shoulder's leaned into action, resurrecting the fear previously instilled.

"Please continue master." Ciel was jaw-locked against the content countenance of the demon. He swallowed the threatening squeal in his voice as Sebastian slammed his hand centimeters away from the boy's head. Sebastian measured the boy's stillness as if he were a coiled snake; Ciel remained rooted in dread as Sebastian stabbed him with his gaze. His heart galloped within the confines of his chest, threatening to burst at any moment.

Sebastian's hot bituminous eyes were in full blaze with a bellows pumping the flame. There wasn't a sound, except the nameless stir of the night until the demon inhaled.

"It appears that you are beginning to learn. It's time to proceed."

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the favorites, subscriptions, reviews, etc. Now, I don't write for reviews, but they are a nice side benny and I do enjoy reading what you guys think, so if anyone has any suggestions or comments feel free to drop me a couple lines. My graduation was today so I will no longer have school to consume my life, well until college, so let me get a HELLYA! So, hopefully updates will flow in a little quicker, but I can't promise anything because I tend to get super OCD about everything being perfect in my chapters, so yeah, sorry. +hides+. I hope I didn't disappoint and everyone enjoyed! T^T


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Once again, contains BDSM, shota (Sebaciel), and high sexual content. If offensive to you, please do not read. For others, enjoy!

After leaning down to give the boy a final kiss on the forehead, Sebastian raised himself off the bed and lowered to the ground.

"I'll be right back. I brought some toys to amuse my guest with." Ciel felt apprehension lunging at his stomach as Sebastian sauntered out of the room to retrieve the unmentionables. The Earl couldn't help but pilfer a quick look at the demon as he rounded the corner. The last light of the moon shone on his chiseled chest, somewhat leaving the Earl longing for his former butler to return.

The clacking of his footsteps receded and the room grew noiseless again. Ciel gave one aggressive tug at the bond around his left wrist, testing his constraints. A low jingle echoed in the room. The boy sunk in the mattress and held his breath, hoping Sebastian didn't hear the clanking of the chains. It would surely result in punishment, or as Sebastian put it "unnecessary pain". As a fresh reminder, his cheek tingled from the slap Sebastian had delivered minutes ago after he refused to address him as _master._

Ciel sighed and relaxed against the bonds. He didn't particularly see the point in struggling now. Even if he could manage to free himself, what would he do afterwards?

He could not outrun Sebastian. He certainly could not overpower Sebastian. He held back from laughing at the foolish thought.

Ciel rationalized that his situation could be worse—he could be burning in agony in Hell with no shed of hope that the pain would ever relent. At least with Sebastian, he was fed and protected. The boy always had a lingering fear of being tormented by other demons in Hell, but here, it was only Sebastian. It was strange though. He had Sebastian by his side for nearly 3 years, but scarcely knew him at all. Yet, he somehow felt that the demon was less cruel than the others. The demon guarded his emotions well, but deep in the boy's heart, he knew that his former butler was not focused on tormenting the boy.

The Earl's small smile gradually sank at the realization that he was still tied to a bed, about to be used as his former butler's personal toy. But it could be worse. _He supposed._

Staccato footsteps, hard against the floor approached the open doorway to Ciel's guest room. The Earl raised himself as much as the restraints would allow, peeking at what Sebastian held in his arms. He did not know what many of the items were, but could guess what Sebastian had in mind. Sebastian tossed the clutter at the foot of the bed but a red ball gag remained in his grasp. Ciel opened his mouth to shout but the ball was already being shoved into his mouth. The boy panicked and thrashed his head violently before Sebastian could fasten the back. Sebastian sighed, as he grasped the boy by the chin between two fingers to hold him still.

"N-No. Please don't. My asthma." The boy resisted stubbornly with his jaw clenched shut as the gag dangled in the demon's fingers. Ciel remained motionless as Sebastian gave him a perplexed expression with his dark eyebrows migrating upward.

"I want you quiet." Sebastian placed a gentle hand under Ciel's chin, but there was no denying the irritation in his voice.

"Master please." Ciel strained at the word master, but that was the word he had to say, so he said it. He had figured out the game and if loosing a little of his pride was necessary, then he accepted the sacrifice.

Sebastian luxuriated in his success of breaking the boy's pride as Ciel finally agreed to call him master. But, a bitter taste was left in his mouth, as he knew that the boy was doing just what he needed to do to get his way.

"Your impertinence tempts my severest annoyance, Ciel. If you do not want to be gagged, then prove to me that you can use your mouth for my own gratification."

Ciel swallowed hard as his eyes lowered. "But I—." The Earl grew quiet as Sebastian loomed over him like a fiend ready to attack.

"Litter another word and you will lose your chance. I am being generous as is." Sebastian threatened through a smirk with the gag swinging in his grasp.

The Earl's lips parted, unsure how Sebastian wanted him to proceed. He was not stupid and knew what Sebastian was hinting at, but he had never preformed oral sex and did not want to disappoint. Ciel swallowed the heavy lump in his throat and adjusted his stare to Sebastian. The butler returned the stare expectantly yet remained frozen by the bedside for what seemed like hours. The Earl finally gave an undetectable nod, indicating that he was ready to try.

"I won't be harsh, as I know it is your first time." Ciel couldn't help but roll his eyes as the demon's voice heightened in an almost condescending tone. It wasn't his fault he was inexperienced. Or for that matter, bound to a bed and forced to comply with the perverted wishes of a demon. Sebastian tossed a leg over Ciel's tense body and straddled him. The boy shuttled an eye and squirmed a bit with the uncomfortable weight presented on his stomach.

"Are you okay?" Ciel's awareness splintered, wondering if his former butler was being sincere or cocky. The Earl inclined his head toward the ceiling and gave a small "mhm".

"Listen. I don't want you to be afraid of me. I would never do to you what your captors did when you were a child. I know my methods are cruel, but I cannot help my own sexual preferences. You may not like the idea of being bound and helpless, but I know you are yearning for me to kiss, tease, and pound into you." A small smile slowly spread over his handsome face as he lightly stroked the boy's ribs with his fingertip.

Ciel wiped the composed demeanor from his face, as his cheeks were painted with the brightest shades of red. The boy wanted to shout back something hateful, but could not deny the truth of the demon's words, so he merely continued to stare back with deep set eyes. Yeah, he was pissed about being tied up, but it didn't change how he felt about his former butler. "Let's begin."

The Earl adjusted himself as the demon leaned forward, allowing the zipper of his pants to be in reach of Ciel. Ciel growled through his teeth, realizing what the butler was implying. He took a deep breath and gave a final quick glace toward Sebastian who was clearly amused, with his tiny fangs peering from his lips.

Ciel carefully drew forward and grasped the tiny zipper between his top and bottom teeth. Slowly, the fastener lowered, revealing the demon's erect member. The boy grunted quietly as Sebastian gripped the back of his head, weaving his slender fingers in Ciel's sweat dampened hair. Something involuntary caused the Earl's lips to break apart, eager to see what it would be like to have such a thing in his mouth.

"Now," Sebastian leaned over Ciel's chest and let his lips curl against the boys. Sebastian stopped for a moment to listen to the boy's heavier breathing. His hand grazed over the Earl's lower arm and stopped around his wrist, where his maddening pulse was easily detectable. The demon could practically hear the blood rushing through his veins as they desperately pushed the red liquids through his body. But his body wasn't reacting from fear or dread, but desire. The demon moved back from Ciel's face and took notice of the boy's eyes, dilated in anticipation.

Ciel inhaled before taking the large member between his lips. Unsure how to proceed, he let his tongue glide over the head, lighting lapping at the precum on Sebastian's cock. He hesitated a moment as Sebastian let out a low moan. Satisfied, the Earl moved back and began to swirl his tongue along the shaft.

"Let me help you." Sebastian clawed at the back of his head and forced his way back into the boy's mouth. The demon slowly moved Ciel's head back and forth so the boy was bobbing. The bonds clanked in sync with the rocking movements as the demon was allowed to luxuriate in absolute ecstasy. Ciel coughed as his cock slid further down his throat, but Sebastian was blinded by pleasure and paid no mind to the boy's struggle, especially as the coughs sent delicious vibrations through his cock. The demon knotted his finger further into the boy's scalp, pulling himself deeper into the boy's warm orifice. The Earl's body tensed as he began to tug desperately at the bonds. Suddenly, the back of his head collided with the wall behind the bed. The little lord released a begging moan for the demon to be less savage. The demon dully noted his plea, as he was almost at his peak. It had been years since he was granted this sort of pleasure. His reckless abandon was far from being controlled at this point. He was sure the boy could bear it a little longer.

Finally an intense wave of pleasure erupted through his entire body. Sebastian pulled back as cum spewed inside the Earl's mouth. The boy unintentionally hacked the sticky substance onto his own chest. Sebastian smirked in satisfaction as his own essence dripped from the boy's lips. The Earl's chest swelled as he fought to catch his breath.

"You did well." Ciel met the crimson gaze and couldn't help but admire the state Sebastian was in. His chest was glazed over with sweat and his inky black hair lightly clung to the sides of his face.

"Ahh, thanks?" Ciel unclenched his hands from the bonds and relaxed. He didn't really do much but lie there helplessly and choke, but he was glad Sebastian was satisfied.

"I suppose it's your turn." The demon took careful notice of how the boy stiffened, but didn't give him another moment to react before he took Ciel's own member into his mouth. The tongue of the demon was much more sinful and skilled. Within seconds the boy was writhing and moaning.

"Please!" The demon purred around his cock, not sure if the Earl was begging for him to stop or continue. Either way, he would not stop under any circumstance. He endured 3 years of harsh servitude and this was his ultimate reward.

Ciel violently shuddered and came in the demon's mouth after a few moments. Sebastian rose up, licking the remains of the milky substance from his lips. He flashed the Earl a sly smile as he moved closer to the boy's face.

"You're disgusting." Ciel's breath hitched as he struggled to move himself from the demon's face. "Don't kiss me with that on your face."

"Listen Ciel. I really want you to wear the gag." The demon absent-mindedly played with a piece of the boy's hair. Ciel shuttled an eye open to see Sebastian's almost pleading gaze. He exhaled, knowing he wouldn't have much of a choice if the demon forced him to.

"Are you serious right now? Did the pleasure make you stupid? I have asthma you dense fool._" _Ciel shot the demon a look of pure loathing.

"I already told you I wouldn't hurt you."

"That won't stop me from suffocating, idiot." Ciel glanced down at Sebastian's bare chest, only inches from his grasp. If it weren't for the damn bonds, nothing could stop him from reaching out toward the beautiful body.

"Do you not trust me?" Ciel saw the smallest hint of a smile pulling at the corner of the demon's thin lips.

"I do." Sebastian brushed a migrating hair back from Ciel's forehead and a smile broke across his pale face.

"So, you believe I would let you suffocate?" The Earl gave Sebastian a cold, calculating look.

"No."

"So may I? I promise you will be fine." His voice was so sweet. Ciel could not deny him anything when he spoke that way.

Ciel gave Sebastian a careful look. With a low nod he then turned his head away from the demon, resting on his own arm.

"Good." Still staring at Ciel, the demon grabbed the ball gag that had been moved to the side of the bed. Sebastian exchanged a glance with Ciel, who remained with pursed lips. The demon decided to not give him more time to go back on his agreement. The demon gripped the boy's chin between two fingers and presented the gag before him. The ball was pushed into his mouth, stretching his jaw and pressing his tongue down so not a single word could be uttered. Sebastian effortlessly fastened the gag around the back of his head, careful not to pull his hair. Ciel gave a small moan as Sebastian cupped his head and gazed at his masterpiece. "Now you look perfect," the demon told the boy breathlessly.

The boy rolled his eyes and groaned. "This is no time for false modesty, I know you like it. To be under my complete control." The boy blazed, annoyed with the demon's confidence, but he couldn't deny his claims in earnest.

"I really do love you Ciel and would never let anything hurt you. I hope you know that." Ciel's eye widened. He tried to voice a reply but the gag left his words a garbled, incoherent mess. The demon let out a low chuckle as the boy uttered disjointed rambles. The boy was immensely frustrated that he couldn't respond to such a declaration. The best he could do was nuzzle his face against the demon's open palm. He would have to remind that demon later that although he was a daft moron, he could not refuse that Sebastian jolted his stale heart, where nothing grew or lived before they met.

His hand gently moved from the boy's head to his neck. His thumb lightly stroked the boy collarbone. The Earl craned his necked upward, allowing Sebastian more access. The demon gave a vibrating growl as his lips moved to the boy's throat. The boy whimpered quietly as Sebastian pressed kisses, alternating from gentle to rough to his skin. A muffled cry echoed in the room as the demon couldn't resist from sinking his fangs into the porcelain skin on his throat. Two small streams of blood dripped from the puncture wounds, but the former butler made sure to lap up ever bit.

Ciel let out an impatient breath as the demon moved to his nipples. Sebastian sucked and bit the nipple until it perked into a dusky bud. He moved and gave a similar treatment to the other. The boy began to moan intolerantly as the butler toyed with his body. The demon returned him with a lusty look. It became evident to the Earl why the demon was so eager for him to wear the gag. He could say or do whatever he wanted to the boy and his complaints would fall on deaf ears.

The demons hand moved to the boy's cock, lightly stroking along the shaft with his finger tips.

"Mmmm." The boy moans became louder, displaying approval towards the demon's actions.

"No, you can't release now." Sebastian rummaged through the pile of toys at the foot of the bed and pulled a cock ring form the mess. The Earl became annoyed and began to tug furiously at the bonds around his wrist. Large hands encircled the boy's significantly smaller wrists. "Stop. You're going to rub your skin raw."

"Besides, I am far from being finished with you so accustomed yourself to it." The demon mumbled as he inserted a single finger into the boy's entrance. The boy let out a muffled yelp, not expecting something to be shoved inside him. Ciel wiggled around the finger but a heavy hand landed on his pelvis, holding him still. The demon forced a second digit into the boy's hole, and proceeded with slow scissoring motions. The boy tossed his head back, making sure to blink back the tears threatening to make an appearance from behind his eyes. He would not give Sebastian the satisfaction of seeing him cry. He would not be robbed of his remaining dignity.

"My poor Ciel, you will become habitual to it soon." Sebastian gently whispered. The Earl nodded his head absently, still struggling to hold his tears. After a few more motions, Sebastian hit a spot inside him that sent a jolt through the boy's spine.

Sebastian repeatedly probed the boy's prostate, admiring how he squirmed underneath him. The fiend let his hand slide down the boy's slender stomach, admiring his hot, sweaty skin. He was so slender and vulnerable. The demon couldn't resist grappling for the dildo in the pit of his toys. Ciel glanced up, curious as to why the demon had stopped and witnessed the demon spreading lube on an elongated, cylinder-like object. Ciel began to scream behind the gag, but saw no ounce of mercy in the demon's crimson eyes. The boy thrashed his head from side to side as his former butler began to slide the toy until the hilt met his entrance. The lube prevented terrible pain, but it still felt odd to be filled to such extents. The little lord let out a sigh of relief, being left in ignorance that the worst was over. The demon turned the dildo on and it began to send delectable vibrations to the boy's prostate.

"Nnngh!" The Earl struggled furiously at his bounds as an intense mixture of pleasure and pain wracked through his wiry frame. He craved release, yet the ring around his cock refused him. Sebastian watched his struggles, completely enticed by the boy's screams.

"I nearly forgot to prepare an evening meal. It's such a nuisance that humans need substance to survive." The Earl gave the demon a pleading gaze but was shocked as the demon pulled himself off the bed and gave him a wave of farewell.

"Stay here and be a good boy. We can dine together when I'm finished preparing your meal." He rotated on his heals and headed for the door. Ciel let out the loudest sound he could to get his former butler's attention. The demon momentarily turned to the Earl. "I can see the pleasure in your face. I wouldn't deprive you of something you obviously want. Enjoy yourself." The boy whimpered pathetically as the sarcasm spilled from his butler's words.

"I'll return in a bit." The butler rounded the corner, leaving silence in the room, aside from the dull buzzing of the vibrator and the low whimpers of the boy.

A/N: Wow. So I may or may not have forgotten about this fic and failed update for nearly a year. Uh, sorry about that. So I hope this was a treat for those who follow this fic. I may write another chapter, but who knows. If anyone has suggestions, comments, concerns, just leave it in a review. Thanks readers!


End file.
